Its been a While
by snowkonequeen
Summary: A long time ago, a young lady lost a friend. When he returns, what will change? Will a one night stand bring them together? SoraXReader lemon


For a while, I stopped visiting the Island. Too many memories. And when I suddenly remembered all these memories and I really never wanted to go back. He wasn't here. He wasn't coming back. He didn't returned in 2 years, who knew if he was ever coming back. Kairi for a while had trusted that he would return, but one day she up and vanished too. I hadn't seen her for a while. She stopped showing up to school, stopped going to the island too. Tidus, Wakka, Sephie, they all stopped going. It didn't feel like we were kids anymore. We weren't all playing around. School had crept back on all of us and now, we were all distanced.

One day, I was walking home from school, when I felt a feeling I had never felt before. And it stuck with me from the final bell, all the way back to my house. I needed to visit the island again. I could see it from my house, and let me tell you, I couldn't shake the feeling that day. I had gotten home from school, made a sandwich and stared out my bedroom window while eating. I thought back. I remember Riku and Kairi and him always playing with us, fighting us with wooden swords and jump ropes. Doing races around the island and making us into the toughest group of kids you've ever seen.

As I finished my sandwich, I looked out one more time.

"Fine...you win." I whispered. I threw off my school clothes and shook myself into my regular jean shorts and Tshirt. I kicked on my sneakers and threw my bag over my shoulder. But I figured I had some time to kill. So I would go and grab a drink from the store before getting into my boat.

The air was crisp. Summer vacation had just ended and we were all dragging. So to revisit the place I use to love the most was going to be perfect for me. I think anyways...My heart was pounding as I paid the man at the counter of the local store some munny before heading off down the dirt path to the beach. I sipped my soda and thoughts kept flooding through...him. The boy I had long forgotten.

Sora.

His name rolled through my mind like a tidal wave. He seemed to be the only thing keeping me away from the island. But it was time to face my shadows. I needed to get over this or it will haunt me forever.

I paddled my way from the dock all the way to the dock of the island. The sky was bright orange and the sun was going to be setting in a little while. I walked from the dock to the other side of the bridge. I wasn't even paying attention when I suddenly saw a familiar face staring out into the ocean.

"Kai...ri?" I questioned as I ran over to her. She was staring intently at the ocean, as if she was waiting for something. I couldn't keep anything to myself at this point.

"Kairi!" I yelled to her as I sprinted to her side. She looked over to me and stared with a sad smile on her face. The sad smile said it all, but I didn't know why she looked the way she did.

"What's wrong?" I was hopeful in her answer. She looked to the ground in thought and then back out to the glimmering ocean in front of us. The sun was slowly setting behind the clouds.

"They are coming back, I know it." She seemed to be distancing herself further. And I had to ask who.

Her look for a moment was unreadable."Sora and Riku." She looked over to me and flashed me a hopeful look herself. "They are coming back. Soon, I can wait all day."

"Kairi...where have you been?" I looked at her with curious eyes. She proceeded to tell me the events over the time she left. Black creatures, white creatures, people in coats and other worlds. It sounded so farfetched, and so weird. But for some reason, when Kairi said it, it made sense. She wouldn't lie, would she?

"Well, if you are waiting, I'll wait with you." I placed a hand on her shoulder.

And the two of us looked up to the sky. And in that moment, I thought I saw shooting stars. This early in the evening, there was no way. I heard Kairi gasp. I wasn't sure what was about to unfold, but I knew somethings were about to change. The stars landed in the ocean. And within a moment, two heads popped out from the ocean. Both looked around disoriented, and that's when Kairi called out.

"SORA! RIKU!" She waved them down. I smiled like an idiot. I could see from far away that Sora, the Sora that I had been thinking about, had grown up. The two boys swam to the shore. And when I met the eyes of the brunette that I remembered, I knew I felt my heart pounding.

XxxxX

The celebration had died down about Sora and Riku's return, and I just couldn't help but hold on tight to myself and pray that he would look at me and tell me that he missed me too. His gaze seemed to be fixed on Kairi, but I knew he had always had something for her. Since the last years when they were really hanging out together, I felt like I wasn't going to be good enough for him. I wasn't spiteful to Kairi. We were friends. But I felt like I wanted to see some of Sora's affection too. I always had. I was hopeful still.

The brunette approached me and wrapped his arms around me tight, pulling me into a hug that I wouldn't have been able to explain in that moment. My heart was about to leap out of my chest.

"I've missed you." He said as he pulled apart for me.

I swallowed a lump in my throat. "I knew I had a reason to come to the island today." I admitted. He looked at me with a smile that I couldn't resist.

"I honestly didn't think we'd be home again." He said. He chucked at his own thoughts and I couldn't help but stare this boy down. He had grown since the last time I saw him. His eyes were the same, but he was taller, more chiseled, more handsome in the face. I wasn't surprised, but at the same time, I couldn't help but stare.

"You really aren't that little kid I remember, are you Sora?" I grinned, feeling my happiness in the moment returning slowly the more I talked to this kid.

He smirked, placing his hands behind his head and giving me an unreadable look again. But it wasn't a bad one in the slightest, maybe surprised.

"Neither are you." he eyed me up and down. It was true, I grew a little from the last year. I had developed like any woman. I grew taller, my breasts had grown and my curves were coming in nicely.

I blushed at his words and looked down from his gaze. "Sora...there hasn't been a day gone by that I haven't thought about where you had gone."

I just blurted out words as I thought about them. His eyes widened, but he was still giving me a warm smile. I couldn't imagine me rambling anymore than I already had. But words kept coming. I was so close to admitting that I had had feelings for him since I met him, but the words just kept getting put behind other words.

"You don't need to say anymore." He had a calmness to his voice. "Why don't we stick around here on the island for a while. I think the others are going to go home. It'll give us a chance to reconnect."

I nodded, inside internally screaming that I got the opportunity to speak to him again after so long, but at the same time, so much nerves. I knew today would be the day I told him about my feelings. I knew it was that day. But I wasn't quite prepared to say it. Too bad for me, my heart was about to get the biggest surprise of its life.

XxxxX

Sora was telling me everything. About visiting other worlds, about the journeys and his friends, about life on the ship he lived on. He was so dramatic in his speaking that it made me giggle in delight that he was so happy.

"I can't imagine you doing all that crazy stuff. Last time we spoke, you could barely swing a sword, much less beat Riku." I teased. He looked offended, but the laughter that was coming from between his lips was much more satisfying than anything else I had seen all day. The sun was going down slower than I could have imagined. He looked amazing when he talked about his life, his passion. I admired him greatly for this.

"Sora..." I brought my knees to my chest. "When you were gone...it seemed like everything changed."

His look softened. "I was told, I am sorry." He said, his heart seemed to notice the changes around us. The island was untouched for about 1 year and everything and everyone seemed to have grown up.

"Hey Sora?" I asked with nerves hitting my like a freight train. He responded with a small grunt as he looked out over the ocean. "I never thought I'd miss someone so much."

I don't know where the bold statements were coming from, but I felt like I was about to admit my feelings for him at any second. But I knew what he would say, so I tried my best to hold back.

"I missed you too." He said with a smile. "Not a day goes by that I didn't think about you guys. And in my dreams, I saw you."

I was shocked. "Me? Why me?"

Sora put a hand to his head and smiled sheepishly. "I honestly don't know."

I shuffled closer to him and in a teasing voice, I said. "Maybe its destiny, that you were meant to come back and see me."

"I think that's it." He flashed me a grin that made me question my sanity. I could barely breathe at this point.

"Sora, you know..." It was the right time. "I have always had a thing for you."

His smile faded and his eyes got wide. He looked down in thought, and I could see him...blush? His face and ears were turning bright red.

"What is it?" I asked. I was more curious than I had ever been right there. He looked back to me and in that moment, I could see he was really stuck in thought. Maybe he didn't wanna say the wrong thing?

"You know," he began, his hand digging into the warm sand. "Even before Kairi came, I always thought you were pretty cute too."

I was in that moment so astonished that I could barely speak. It didn't take long before he put his hand on top of mine and interlaced our fingers. "Maybe...I don't know, this is so weird to think about." He laughed awkwardly. I couldn't help but smile at him. He was something, this friend of mine. But what he was admitting was so great, that I almost tell he was unsure. I knew he liked Kairi, but if he liked me for longer...

"Why did you only hang out with Kairi then?" I asked, curious as all hell. He recovered quickly and spoke in a soft voice.

"I thought...I was out of your league." He seemed embarrassed by this statement. "I hung out with Kairi and Riku because I was so scared to approach you without seeming like a nerd."

In that moment, something changed within me. I felt daring, I felt bold and I knew exactly what I wanted to do. "Can I...do something?"

He didn't seem too embarrassed by this and nodded. "Close your eyes." He whispered.

I leaned in ever so carefully, closing my eyes on the way, and my lips touched his gently. It was a magical moment. Just one that we waited a few seconds before pulling apart. He opened his eyes as I did and stared at me. He put a hand to his chin, but once again, his lips came back to mine. I could feel hands wandering, and my mind was spinning. The boy I liked from over 2 years liked me too. I couldn't get over this. Not even for a second.

Passion erupted from us in that moment. So many kisses and I felt his hands cup my face closer, as if to keep me in place as long as he pleased. I wasn't about to regret today. No way in hell.

He pulled away from me, licking his lips with a motion that made me shiver on the inside. He stared at me with piercing eyes, ones that I could barely read. But I knew without a doubt, that he was thinking about going further with me than anyone else. Sora placed his hand to my cheek softly, much softer than the last time.

"I...never thought this day would come." he whispered, his voice low and seductive, more than I had ever seen in a man. I had dated my fair share of men in the last 2 years, but this one...this one made me shake as if it was snowing on this island. He leaned in again and pecked at my forehead, moving down to my nose, to my lips, to my cheek, and down to my neck. As he reached my neck, my heart was pounding a million a second. When his warm lips touched my neck, I shook as the shivers went down my spine and into all parts of my body. He pecked softly at the soft skin of my neck, sometimes licking a straight line down and then sucking on it, as if he was prepared to mark me as his. I could hear his breathing in my ear, so hard so hot. He moved his hand to the small of my back and laid me down on the sand gently. My hair cascaded around my shoulders into the sand. I noticed that the sun was going down slower than I had realized. It was still light and still very warm.

He looked me in the eye, returned into his spot on my neck, and licking his way up my ear. I held back a gasp that I was trying so hard to make. I didn't want to make too much noise. But could anyone really hear me out here? We weren't facing the land, and I was sure at this part of the night, no one would be listening to us over the crashing ocean waves.

"Are you ok?" His voice came as a growl in my ear. That moan that I had been holding in came slipping out of my mouth. I could feel him smile triumphantly against my head. "I wonder..." He kissed my ear and in that moment, grabbed a hold of one of my breasts in his large hand. My boobs were pretty normal sized for an adult woman, but I was only 15. He seemed pleased by the mass on my chest, kneading it and squeezing, not hard enough to break me, but not soft enough that he feared breaking me too much. I let out hard breaths, my mind now racing. I knew where he was going, and the thought made my body warm.

With a swift movment, he lifted my shirt up just a little, trying to get a feel of the soft skin of my stomach. He moved himself so that he was staring me in the eye as his hand crept up to my bra, the only thing holding my boobs in place.

"I would have expected a little more color from you." He grinned, staring at my black bra that was almost too small. "Puberty was good to you."

I blushed at the comment, laughing with my eyes closed. "I could say the same to you, Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Handsome."

I opened my eyes to see him smirking at me with his hands on the end of my shirt. I humored him, leaning upwards so my shirt would come off over my head. He leaned in, kissing my collarbone, taking in my scent and looking at me like he was taking in a famous painting.

"Are you ok?" He asked again. I felt happy knowing how much he actually cared thorough his actions of just asking me my status. He was very thoughtful. I had to question whether or not he was still a virgin at this point. I wasn't, but I wasn't about to share that with him. Lovers or no lovers, this boy was my prime concern at the moment. He was what I was hoping for and begging for. I was excited to be with Sora for the night. Hopefully not just a night, but no one would be able to tell me that right now.

He lifted me up by the small of my back again. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing myself in to give him the same treatment he gave me. I took in his amazing scent, just wanting to keep it for myself. I licked at his neck, feeling him hissing with each movement of my mouth. He was working at the clasp of my bra, in hopes to free me from my prison. With a bit of fumbling (caused by my constant attack of his neck) he finally unclasped me and I let go of him for a moment. He helped me out of my clothes and I leaned my hands back in the sand, allowing my breasts to fall freely. His eyes widened. I wasn't sure why though. Was this is his first time seeing a woman with her shirt off, or was he just shocked by mine?

Whatever the reason, he seemed to be unsure of how to proceed. With a smile, I gave him eyes that said 'Take me'. He instantly got the hint and came forward, enveloping himself in me. He leaned into my right breast, feeling the softness with his mouth, kissing me all over before even touching the nipple. When he did, it sent an array of sparks down my belly. I honestly didn't realize he was as good with his tongue as he was. I questioned whether he would be able to tie a cherry in a knot, which made me smile. With care, he bit down on my nipple and I nearly jumped out of my skin, moaning and grasping onto his head, entangling his brown spikes in my fingers. He smiled up at me as I held his head in place, preparing for more pleasure to come. He moved to the left side, giving it the treatment, maybe even a little better than the last. I held onto his head as if he would leave if I didn't. My hands played with his spikes, running my fingers through his hair, like I always wanted to. It made me feel like I was on cloud 9 at that point.

He leaned up and kissed my lips yet again, his tongue making his way between my lips and caressing mine. Yes, he could definitely tie a cherry knot.

I pulled away, smiling at the fact that he was still completely clothed. We needed to change that though, so I pushed him down on the sand, moving my hands down to his...interesting outfit. He had buckles and like 2 layers of pants that I was unsure of how to go about it. I think he noticed my contemplation, because he was already unbuckling himself. I looked him in the eye the whole time, not caring about how he put them together considering I probably wouldn't have to see him in this outfit again for a long time.

With a few kicks, his pants were off, and I looked down in awe of him. I breathed in the sight of him very vulnerable and waiting for me to say or do something. I didn't want to let this moment go. I straddled his hips, leaning down on my knees, caressing him with both hands. He hissed through his teeth. I guess it was time to show him how it was done. I licked the palm of my hand and gently went down him, stroking him very softly. I always thought it was sexy when a man moaned, and in this case, I was in heaven. He gasped when I was touching him from tip to hilt.

"You're such a tease." He grinned, his hands digging further into the sand. I smiled, doing this effortlessly. It wasn't a problem. But I started to question his taste. And with that, I got off his knees and leaned down to give him a chance. I licked softly at his tip, omitting a gasp from the brunette. I could see his hands now covered in sand. He must have been looking for something, anything to grasp. I could taste him clearly. His taste was salty, but it was amazing nonetheless. I could tell he was completely aroused at this point, because he was twitching under my tongue. I was feeling hotter and hotter everytime I lapped him. He was freely breathing heavily at this point, his left hand now holding onto my back and raking fingernails over my exposed skin. I moaned softly at this feeling, causing vibrations from my throat to make its way down him. I felt him grab me tightly and I moaned yet again.

With one pop, I let him go. He looked up at me with big eyes, and I think with that look, he was complimenting me. I blushed at him, smiling.

"My turn." He grabbed his pants from the ground and gave them a shake before laying them back on the sand. "Lay down."

I knew where he was going. I knew it all too well. With a sexy smile, I laid down on top of his pants, looking up at him with hopeful eyes. He was quickly taking off his shirt and jacket, leaving his crown necklace I knew so well hanging on his bare and very well toned chest. I couldn't be anymore impressed with him if I tried. He grew up so handsome and sweet. And thoughtful and amazing. My mind was put at ease, seeing him now completely bare. It was an amazing thing to witness.

With now shaking hands, he went to the button of my jean shorts and undid it, a little bit of fumbling involved. Now I KNEW he was a virgin. But this would make way for an interesting night.

He shook as he pulled my jeans and panties down in one movement, reveling in the sight of me too. He gave the same look I had given him a few moments ago. I knew he liked because he twitched just at the sight. I laughed, trying to kill the tension in the moment.

"If you keep gawking, I am gonna have to close my legs on you." I smiled, doing exactly that. His hands stopped me half way though and he opened me up to him. With one hand, he ran it from my stomach down to the fine hair that way below. I was blushing the whole time, closing my eyes, scared to see what his expression was. I felt him place a finger down at my clit, gently playing with it, seeing me let out a soft cry at the feeling. No one had ever touched me like this. No one ever experimented with feeling like he was. I wasn't sure if he knew what he was doing, but suddenly he plunged 2 fingers within me. I could feel him moving his fingers around, and suddenly I questioned his virginity all over again because he was searching for my G-spot with his fingers. I let out a moan the second he found it. He smiled and continued to play with it, sending an array of moans and gasps from my lips. I could barely hold in the louder moans.

"You've done this before." I panted when he pulled his fingers out of me. He gently licked at his fingers without taking an eye off me.

"Reminds me of an ice cream I tried before." he smiled down at me. I blushed yet again, closing my eyes and trying to enjoy the feeling of us just being in each others presence again. I couldn't get over this. I felt like I'd remember this night forever. My heart was doing leaps and bounds in my chest.

He leaned over me, looking me in the eye. No words needed to be shared. He could tell this is what I wanted, and I knew he wasn't about to say no either. Gently, he moved between my legs and placed himself before me.

"I have a question for you." He said, his face looked heated, as if this is the moment he was waiting for during our long years as friends. "Will you pick up if I call you tomorrow?"

I didn't know what kind of question that was, but I nodded. And with that, he broke through. I could hear him moan softly at the feeling, but mine overpowered his. I couldn't help but be in awe of him yet again. This couldn't be just a school girl crush. This had to be something real. My heart was pounding in my ears as he slowly started to move on me. With gently thrusts, he was getting use to the feeling of me. I felt him plunge in again and again, little moans escaping, but nothing too loud. I stared him in the eye as we moved in each other. Our bodies were one and our synchronization was something I thought only happened in the movies. He moved my leg over his shoulder, getting a deeper feel of me. My mouth could barely hold it anymore and with each thrust, I let out a moan that seemed to get louder each time. His face was very focused. He was in the moment entirely. And I could tell he wanted this to last as long as he could make it.

The sun was nearly entirely set as he continued to make me feel wonderful from the inside out. I couldn't imagine how good he would be further in. He was moving erratically. I could tell he was nearing orgasm, and I knew that eventually I'd be there myself. He was holding on tightly to my leg, breathing hard and panting everytime he thrust. My moans turned to screams, my hands dug into the sand, looking for anything to hold onto. I knew my time was coming. He continued to hit my G-spot harder and faster, and suddenly, it felt like I just let go of all inhibitions. My mind was in heaven, my heart was full, and my body was shaking. I couldn't believe it. He got this far. He impressed me so much.

With a few more erratic thrusts, he released himself from me and brought himself to his own. His sticky sweetness ended up in a line up my belly, and I just looked up at him, unable to speak. I think neither of us needed words at this point. He was smiling at me with an amazing smile. I couldn't really read it either, but I felt like I had an idea.

XxxxX

The sky was starry now. It was beautiful on this little island. My heart was glad I returned. I reconnected and reevaluated my love with someone that I knew I liked for a long time. And he was there. He seemed like he was about ready to go home. But I knew I wanted to be with him for another 5 minutes. I held on tight to him, as if I was about to lose him. He held on to me too, same way and I'm pretty sure it was the same notion.

"No matter if I am worlds apart from you, we share the same sky." He whispered. I looked up at him.

"You're going on another adventure after this, aren't you?" I sighed. I knew things were too good to be true. But I knew this boy, this boy I've known for a long time, I knew he couldn't be held down to one place for very long. Him and Riku were talking for the longest time about leaving. I knew he wouldn't stay.

"You have to come back and visit me, don't just leave me hanging, ok?" I smiled, staring up at the stars.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Without a doubt."

For a long time, I wouldn't hear or see Sora again, but I knew in that moment, he always finds his way back, and one day soon, he will probably take me with him. We all share one sky, one destiny. And I couldn't' wait until that day came again.


End file.
